Shugo Chara! Heartthumping Talkshow!
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: In this exciting talkshow you'll get to dare or ask characters questions!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to the 'Shugo Chara! Heart-thumping Talkshow?!'! Hikari here, previously known as **Sabaku no Pearl**. Here, in this talkshow, you can ask questions or dare anyone from the entire cast of Shugo Chara!. If you want to ask/dare a filler character that appeared only one or two episodes in the anime, please name the episode he/she appeared in. So, that about sums it up… Oh yeah! You can also ask/dare me, if you want. And there is no limit to the craziness! Shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, whatever! And if you review, there's a chance you might get on the show later on! And I do not own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: And people would want that for what reason…?

Me: You are mean, Ikkun. People would want to be on this show so they can torture you!

Ikuto: Why would people want to do that?

Amu: Because you're perverted.

Me: Poor Ikkun.

Ikuto: What do you have against me?!?

Me: Nothing really, it's just you're so fun to torture! Ooh! I've got an idea! Since there are no dares, I'll make you do stuff yourself!

Ikuto: Heh. What can something like you do?

Me: *gets out dress and wig* I can force you to act out a scene from a story I still need to finish…

Nagihiko: And you'd need a dress for that?

Me: Well, it's an IkutoXTadase story… And Ikkun cross-dresses! So, if you don't watch out, who knows what I might do to you…

Tadase: …Me and nii-san? …What kind of a crazy person are you, writing a story like that?

Ikuto: That's disgusting.

Amu: T-Tadase-kun and Ikuto?!?

Me: Wow, the amazing effect fanfiction has… Now, excuse me for a second as I do this! *glomps Nagihiko*

Nagihiko: Uhm… Hikari-chan… You're sort of… Choking me…

Rima: *glares at Hikari*

Me: *glares back* Nagi is my pet!

Nagihiko: …Pet?

Me: Oh, oopsie, did I say that? I meant… Friend! Yeah! Rima, you can't steal Nagi because he's my friend! Heh heh, yeah, I didn't say pet… He's not my pet, Kairi is…

Kairi: Excuse me?

Me: Eek! Why do you people keep popping up out of nowhere?

Kairi: *Shoves glasses up nose* What do you mean, 'pet'?

Me: *Does the same* Nothing?

Kairi: …

Me: Anyway~! I'll stop now, so please review and ask questions and dare so I can continue! Or else this will die…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of 'Shugo Chara! Heart-thumping Talkshow?!', Hikari here, and-

Rukia: And me, Rukia! Welcome!

Me: *jumps up* Where did you come from, Ruki-chan?

Ikuto: Oh crap, the two of them, combined. Again. This is going to be like hell.

Rukia: Oh, Ikkun, aren't you nice again today?

Me: Anyway, on to the first review, which is… Yours, Ruki-chan!

_Hey, Hikari-chan! This is Ruki-chan here, previously known as Hikaru-chan, or  
Hika-chan. I want to be in this story as the co-host!! Please! I let you! And  
I also must be with Kuukai! Please! Please! Kuukai-koi...er, I meant Ku-chan.  
Now, dares.  
Ku-chan: I dare you to kiss and hug me! ON. THE. LIPS.  
Utau: Go to hell and die. Just joking! Sing a song for me!  
Ikkun: Er. Put Kairi in a laundry basket.  
Hikari: Pair me up with Kuukai!! And do something to us! I don't care what!  
Everybody: Am I wierd? I don't care about what Ikkun thinks. Oh and...  
Ikkun: Do you like my talkshow or Hikari's? Not that we are competing, just  
asking. AND YU MUST ANSWER!!  
Till next chap. Oh and please put me as the co-host!  
_

Me: Thank you for the review, Ruki-chan! Here, have a Kuu-kun cookie! *gives cookie in the shape of Kuukai*

Rukia: Thank you!

Me: Finished? Yes, okay, so… Dares. *evil laugh* Kuu-kun, go ahead!

Kuukai: Why me? Oh well… *hugs and kisses Rukia*

Me: Oh, sweet. Kissing. Seriously? *yawns* I'm sorry, I'm sort of annoyed… It's just… You're not a guy!

Rukia: No, I'm not, what's the problem?

Me: Nothing, never mind… *sulks in **Hikari's **emo corner*

Ikuto: Hey, that's mine! You just put up a sign with your name on it!

Me: Poor you, Iku-chan. Oh! I almost forgot! I do not own Shugo Chara! So, on to the next dare…

Utau: Why must I sing a song?

Me: Because you sing well. Oh, it doesn't say what song! I see… You should sing something along the lines of this… *whispers in Utau's ear*

Utau: Good idea! A-hum… Okay, I can't do it. It's just too mean. I'll just sing a short song…

Me: *starts music*

**6 minutes and 23 seconds later**

Me: Ah, Last Night Good Night is such a beautiful song… And so short as well!

Rukia: Wow…

Ikuto: That was long. You said you would sing a short song.

Me: Hush, Ikuto, and go put poor Kairi-tan in a laundry basket.

Ikuto: All right. If I have to…

Kairi: Why me? Why do people always want to torture me?

Me: Maybe they're just annoyed with the fact that Kairi interferes with the RikuSora fandom?

Rukia: Excuse me?

Me: Er… nothing. Go on, Ikuto, go put Kairi-tan in a laundry basket! We have to hurry up, you don't want to know how expensive this studio is.

Ikuto: What studio? You broke into your school. This is not a studio.

Me: Must you always be like that?

Ikuto: Oh well, I'll go… *grabs Kairi and pulls him along*

Me: Play safe, my dear pets! …Oh, shit, did I say that again?

Rukia: Yes you did. Why do you keep calling people your pet?

Me: For no reason at all. …Why do you want to be paired up with Kuukai anyway?

Rukia: H- huh? Why did you suddenly bring that up?

Me: The next dare.

Kuukai: *comes back from somewhere with a chocolate bar* Did I miss something?

Me: Nothing. *grabs his hand and forces him to sit down, then forces Rukia to sit down in his lap*

Kuukai: W- why are… Why'd you do that?

Me: Nothing. Next dare… Okay, I'll just ask Iku-chan, Amu , Kuu-kun, Utau, Nagi-sama, Rima and Yaya, since I don't feel like calling anybody else and Kairi-tan in still stuck in a laundry basket. Guys, do you think Ruki-chan is weird?

Ikuto: Yes.

Amu: W- well, not really…

Kuukai: No! *hugs Rukia who is still sitting in his lap*

Utau: Well, yeah.

Nagihiko: Maybe a little bit…

Rima: … Yes.

Yaya: *eating some candy* What?

Me: As for me, I do think you're weird, but that's a good thing! If you're not weird, you're not original!

Rukia: Thank you!

Me: And, Ikuto, for the last one: Whose talkshow do you like better? Ruki-chan's or mine?

Ikuto: I like neither.

Rukia: Don't be like that, Ikuto, you have to answer!

Me: Yeah!

Ikuto: Well, I guess I like Rukia's better. *smirks*

Me: Yeah, it is good. I have a dare to everyone here: Go read her talkshow! (if you haven't yet)

Rukia: Yeah, please?

Me: Well, on to the next review…

Rukia: Which is Na-

Me: Merry Christmas everyone!

Ikuto: ...Why didn't you say that at the beginning?

Me: Because back then it wasn't Christmas yet. So, even though Jesus was born in summer, merry Christmas everyone! Let's all go sing Christmas songs! Sil-

Ikuto: Do you even know the text of Silent Night?

Me: No, I don't, but I do know the three verses of the Dutch version! So, stil-

Rukia: The next review is Nami-chan's!

Me: Hey, why does everyone interrupt me?!

_Hey there, do u know me, I'm one of the co-host in Rukia1 story, I thought I  
would give some q's:  
To Hikari: I wish u luck with the story  
To Nagi: Can I be ur cousin  
To Hikari: Can u make me Nagi's pretened cousin, I don't want to compete with  
u n rima for him, but I do want to be close to him.  
To Tadase: I like u, u r my secound fav *nagi is my first*  
To Kukai: I want u to sgout saying 'I LOVE RUKIA1' because I know u do.  
To Amu: who do u like best, Ikuto or Tadase._

Thats all i can think of for now, I'll try to review everytime. Thats all for  
now, bye *Gives out free cookies to everyone*

Me: Thank you, Nami-chan, for the cookies! *munches on one*

Nami: No problem!

Me: Gack-! Why did you suddenly appear in the story?

Nami: Because I want to. *smiles*

Me: … Anyway, thank you! So, now for Nagi-sama!

Nagihiko: Well, I don't really know if Hikari-chan allows it…

Me: **Chocolate rush! **Yay! Me happy! … Ah? If you can be Nagi-sama's pretend cousin? Why not? So, you're Fujisaki Nami! Yay! Or is it Fujisaki Naminé? Since in your review for Ruki-chan's talkshow, it said your name came from Naminé's name.

Nami: …

Rukia: Nami-chan, please answer in your review!

Ikuto: What _is _the difference?

Me: Hey, Tadase! Nami-chan said she likes you! _Though of course she likes Nagi-sama better…_

Tadase: Really? Thank you-

Me: Call her Fujisaki-san. Because her last name is now Fujisaki. Because she's Nagi-sama's cousin. **Deal with it.**

Tadase: Eh… Well, thank you Fujisaki-san.

Me: Aw, Kuu-kun, you have to shout that you love Ruki-chan! Isn't that a guh-reat dare? _I don't want to make Tadase feel good any longer…_

Rukia: W-what?

Kuukai: Yeah, what?

Me: Wow, Nami-chan, two 'what's for one of your dare. Don't you feel great about that?

Nami: Yep! But, Kuukai, you have to do dares!

Kuukai: Well… Okay…

Me: Here, borrow this! *gives megaphone*

Kuukai: All right… *shouts through megaphone* **I love Rukia!**

Rukia: E-eh?

Me: What a way to declare your love.

Nami: Now, the last question for Amu…

Amu: Who I like better? U-uhm… *blushes*

Me: Hey, now your head matches your hair!

Amu: *whispers* _Ikuto…_

Rukia: What was that?

Me: Well, you didn't say she had to answer in a clear, loud voice, so this was enough. _Oh, I'm so evil…_

Ikuto: What did she say?

Tadase: Yeah, what?

Me: I'm sorry Nami-chan, but you have to leave now, since it's time for the next review…

Rukia: See you next chapter?

Nami: Sure! Bye!

Rukia: Bye!

Me: So, the next review is **Victania**'s.

_LoL, great idea. Here's my questions and dares +.+_

For Kukai and Utau: I dare them to make a bet, they have a ramen eating  
contest, and if Kukai wins, he gets to do whatever he wants with Utau. If Utau  
wins, Kukai becomes her slave...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

For Ikuto: Dress up as Tadase and pretend to confess to Amu as Tadase, the  
rest is up to him +.+

Me: Thank you for the review, and nice to meet you!

Rukia: Ooh, a ramen eating contest… With my Kuukai?! **What?!? **Utau can win _that_?!

Me: Oh, relax, Ruki-chan. You see… Nope, there is no way I can relax you.

Rukia: **What if Ku-chan loses?**

Kuukai: Relax, I'll win!

Utau: Yeah right. I won't lose.

_The two of them dash of somewhere to hold the contest_

Me: Now, Iku-chan… *evil laugh*

Ikuto: How can I dress up as him?

Me: Hmm… I know your sizes, because I have that dress that Utau made for you… So, I'll use my magical host-powers to put together a Tadase-outfit for you! Bibbity bobbity boo!

Ikuto: Great. I now look like Tadase. But I'm still taller than he is. Amu'll see through this.

Me: You'll never know until you try! Like I always say: Niet geschoten is altijd mis, though I doubt any of you know what that means.

Ikuto: Well… *heads over to Amu* I love you, Hinamori-san!

Amu: T- Tadase-kun?!

Me: She fell for it.

Rukia: She totally fell for it.

Tadase: Eh? What am I doing there?

Me: Ah, hush. Bibbity bobbity boo!

Tadase: … You put me in a dress?!

Me: Deal with it. Time for the next review, and maybe Kuu-kun and Utau will come back soon. The next one is **dattebayo4321**'s.

_Ok, so hi ppl of Shugo Chara~! I, dattebayo4321 have/has a question:  
1. Amu, if you had a choice, would you pick pie or cake?  
2. Ikuto, would you send tadase to the center of the earth if you saw him  
forcefully kiss Amu?  
, what do you think of Nagihiko?  
4. Nagihiko, i have two for you: 1. can i call you Nagi? and two, Do You LOVE  
Rima?  
, did you know I'm your fan?  
6. Kairi, how did you fall in love with Amu?  
7. Yaya, Dont you get sick of all the candy?  
and finally, Tadase, why do you look like a girl?!?  
-Dattebayo4321_

Me: Thank you for the review!

Amu: Pie or cake? Hmm… I hope you don't mean English pie with meat and stuff. Because I guess I'd pick pie.

Ikuto: Of course I would.

Me: He even would if it wasn't forcefully.

Rukia: Of course he would.

Rima: What I think of the trap? He's a friend stealer.

Me: Hey! Don't insult Nagi-sama! _We all know you love him anyway_ *glomps Naghiko*

Nagihiko: Well, you can call me Nagi if you want… Because everyone seems to.

Rukia: You have a problem with that, Nagi?

Me: I could call you N_e_gi-sama, but that wouldn't work, would it?

Utau: Thank you.

Rukia: Where'd you come from? Never mind that, **who won?**

Kuukai and Utau: It was a tie.

Rukia: Really? Yay!

Me: Finally! Somebody isn't torturing Kairi-tan! So, Kairi-tan, how did you fall in love with Amu?

Kairi: Ah… Well, I… Eh…

Me: I get it.

Rukia: *nods* That's… so sweet. *turns to Kuukai* Why don't you ever say that about me?

Kuukai: What did he say?

Ikuto: Yeah, what? What could make you girls swoon so much?

Me: Didn't you hear? It was so heart-warming, so sweet, so…

Rukia: Yeah, that's so true…

Yaya: I never get sick of candy!

Me: Yeah, she's actually a robot who runs on candy.

Rukia: Yeah, and you're a robot who runs on bishies.

Me: Aw, thank you, so are you!

Rukia: Thank you for the compliment!

Me: So, Tadase, why do you look like a girl?

Tadase: Probably because **I'm still in a dress**, maybe?

Rukia: I think it's the combination of the eyes and the voice.

Me: And he gives off a sparkly and bubbly and flowery aura, so that adds to it.

Tadase: Wait, what?

Me: On to the next review, which is… **InsaneWolf42**'s.

_Hii! so here are my *next part is sarcastic* not evil dares._

Ikuto: I'm not gonna torture you so have two cookies  
Nagihiko: Dress yourself up as Rima and say you are a fangirl,oops sorry,  
fanboy of her. Do anything to make her and Hikari be my pet for one  
day.  
Rima: Become a priest and go to a far away land named Estonia and let me  
torture you.  
Amu: Chara change with Kiseki and if it doesn't work then do it till it  
works.  
Kairi: get yaya so mad at you that she's gonna beat you up.  
Yaya: Steal Kuukai from Utau!(Where did that come from?)  
Okay that's all :D Peace!

Me: Thank you for the review!

Ikuto: Thank you for the cookies.

Me: *steals one* Thank you for the cookie.

Ikuto: Hey, that was mine! First you steal my emo corner, and now this?

Me: Life isn't fair. That's just how it is.

Rukia: Now, Nagi, dress up as Rima!

Nagihiko: What?

Rukia: It says so in the dare.

Nagihiko: …Alright. I won't defy you. *dresses up as Rima and goes to her*Rima-chan! I'm your fan!

Rima: What?

Rukia: Okay, we got one angry, one to go. Let's see Hikari-chan's reaction.

Me: Nagi-sama… is… dressed… as… a… girl! *eyes sparkle*Kyaaa!

Rukia: Well, that won't work. Let's just give that up, shall we?

Rima: Why do I have to become a priest? And I don't even know where Estonia is!

Me: Oh, that's simple! It's pretty close, actually, you don't even have to cross any seas! _We're in the Netherlands at the moment, so…_

Rukia: Bye-bye, Rima!

Me: So, as for Amu… Have you never ever played **Shugo Chara! Amu no niji-iro chara change!**? They chara change in that one. Also with Yoru, Iru, Eru, Kusukusu, Musashi…

Kiseki: Commoner! How dare you tell me what to do!

Rukia: On the other hand, it'd be fun!

Amu: Why?

Me: Because we loooove torturing you. Now, do it!

Amu: …Alright. Chara change! (A crown appears on her head) Now, everyone, bow to me!

Me: Yes, ma'am, want some brioche?

Rukia: … What?

Me: I'm sorry, I think I listened to Vocaloid too much…

Amu: (the crown disappears) W-what happened?

Rukia: We just found out that Hikari-chan is obsessed with Vocaloid.

Me: Am not! … Okay, I am.

Rukia: Told you.

Me: The next dare! … Shit, Kairi-tan is still in the laundry basket. But where is it?

Ikuto: Not telling you.

Rukia: Tell us.

Ikuto: Nope.

Me: …Great, now we can't do this dare. I'm so sorry!

Rukia: What. is. this. dare?

Me: Steal from Utau? Is that possible, seeing as Kuu-kun isn't Utau's?

Rukia: Hah! Loophole! Yay!

Me: …Yeah, you guys really should watch out with how you say your dares.

Rukia: Next review! It's… Mo-chan!

_Yay! more oppurtunities to torture Kairi! Let's see, what do I still have in  
my torture folder?_

Kairi; make out with a cardboard cutout of me!  
Eat a barbecued chameleon!  
jump off the top of the school! AND SURVIVE!

Whew, I had to dig pretty deep for that!

Me: Mo-chan, we all know that you torturing Kairi-tan is just a childish way of expressing your love for him, so stop it. Now. Anyway, Kairi-tan is still in the laundry basket *glares at Ikuto* so we can't do any of these!

Rukia: So, we're completely skipping Mo-chan's dares?

Me: We can't do it, since Iku-chan won't tell us where Kairi-tan is!

Rukia: So, the next one…

Me: The next review is **rockerchara13**'s.

_Dare-Ikuto & Amu- ikuto must wear a dress and amu must wear a tuxedo. then  
you too will go to prom! MWAHAHA! yes i am evil! do it or die! *holds up giant  
butcher knife*_

Me: You're evil. I like it. Oh, this reminds me, I still have to finish writing that one IkutoXTadase story…

Rukia: … Why does it?

Me: Because in that story Iku-chan wears a dress. So, Utau, go wild!

Utau: Thank you! *gets out dress, make-up, wig and some other stuff*

**A painful while later**

Ikuto: What is this?!

Me: Why does that say Ikuto? Your girl name is Miyako! Ah, you look great!

Ikuto/Miyako: Who is Miyako?

Me: It's you. Don't you get it?

Amu: Okay, does this look very stupid? *stands there in tuxedo*

Me: Now, the last step… Wait, there's no prom here! No…

Rukia: Well, we can create one, for the two of them!

Me: Great idea! We could go to the music classroom, shove the tables aside and then play music!

Rukia: Can you actually play any instrument?

Me: Well, I can somewhat play the piano… Maybe we should let everyone answer in their reviews if they play an instrument so that we can hold the 'prom' next chapter? Then I'll write a short part not in script form, just normal, describing them dancing, and we'll continue with the chapter after that!

Rukia: That's a good idea!

Me: So, everyone, review!

Rukia: And have an invisible cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to the third chapter of 'Shugo Chara! Heart-thumping Talkshow?!', Hikari here,

Rikai: And Rikai here!

Me: To all the readers:

Me and Rikai: Happy new year!

Ikuto: It's already February.

Me: I started writing this chapter in January.

Rikai: And you still haven't updated?!

Me: So, in this chapter we will have more tort- I mean, more dares and questions!

Rikai: And at the end of this chapter, there will be a New Year's Prom! In February, which doesn't make sense.

Me: Yeah, but still…

Rikai: Look forward to it!

Ikuto: Who would want to?

Me: Hush, Iku-chan!

Rikai: Yes, don't spoil it, Ikkun!

Me: So, the first review is… *drumroll sound*Naminé-chan's!

_'Yay, u updated, ^^. I'm Happy, XD. Anyways:  
To Hikari: You can call me either Nami or Namine, I like both either way.  
To Nagihiko: U dont want me to be your pretend cousin? U dislike me that  
much?  
To Rima: since Nagi had to dress up as ur fangirl, I want u to dress up as  
Nagi's Fangirl. Then shout how much u love him?  
To Tadase: You can call me whatever u want, if u want to say Nami-san/chan  
then u can. (Unless Hikari doesnt want u to)  
To Rikai: Now shout I love Kukai, like Kukai did.  
to Ikuto: how do you feel now that u know, Amu likes you better then Tadase?  
To Tadase (again): How do u feel now that u know Amu likes Ikuto better then  
u?_

I'm done for now, Marry Christmas and a happy new year (unless u update by  
then, XD), Bye *Gingerbread man's to everyone)'

Me: Oh my gosh she's a dwarf!

Rikai: What?

Naminé: Yeah, what?

Me: You said you're Happy, with a capital H, and the seven dwarves from Snow White are: Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Grumpy and Doc! So you're one of them!

Rikai: So not only are you bishie-obsessed, you're also Disney-obsessed?

Me: You just found out? Oh, Naminé-chan, I'll just call you that, because… Naminé is awesome! With her awesome sketchbook! Which reminds me, do you watch Demyx Time? If not, go watch it!

Naminé: …Okay, I guess. (Answer in review, please!)

Me: Now, Nagi-sama, answer her! And that reminds me, Iku-chan, why aren't you in a dress?

Ikuto: I don't have to wear a dress until the end of this chapter!

Rikai: Yeah, that's true…

Me: Aw… Anyway, Nagi-sama?

Nagihiko: I don't mind, it's just… *whispers* _Sometimes, Hikari-chan scares me…_

Me: Hey, look at what I can do! *balances a burning chainsaw on nose*

Nagihiko: See?

Rikai: Ooh! Go Hikari-chan!

Me: *stops* Hey, did you just say 'Hikari-chan'?

Nagihiko: Maybe?

Me: …I told you to call me Hikari-hime! *cries in **Hikari's **emo corner*

Ikuto: …You keep stealing my corner, don't you?

Rima: I have to do **what **for that friend stealer?!

Me: While on the subject of emoing… Suddenly, everybody is doing a talkshow… Wolfie, rockerchara13, Ari-chan1212… *cries* I don't want to compete with anyone!

Rikai: … Don't cry, it must be because we inspired people!

Me: I did as well? Really? Yay! *jumps up and runs around* So, Rima, sorry for interrupting, but go dress up as a Nagi-sama fangirl! Here, take this! *hands shirt, headband and more things with I 3 Nagi-sama on it*

Rikai: …Where did you get that?

Me: …My closet?

Rikai: …Forget I asked.

Rima: … *walks up to Nagihiko* … *looks up with shining eyes* Nagi-sama! I'm your biggest #1 fan! *glomps*I lo-ove you!

Rikai: Hikari-chan, did you want to do that?

Me: Yes…?

Tadase: Okay, Nami-san!

Me: *whacks on head* Sorry, did I do that?

Tadase: What was that for?

Me: You're annoying. With the whole path-of-stars arc and stuff. On the subject of the manga, Yuu and Yukari?

Yuu and Yukari: Yeah?

Me: Congratulations!

Rikai: Wait, what?

Me: Eh.

Rikai: *sighs* Sometimes I wonder if you're mature enough to run a talkshow… On to the next dare… Wait I have to do what?

Me: Ooh! Fun! I'll go put on some music!

Rikai: Hey, wait-

Me: Kuu-kun, come!

Kuukai: Hmm?

Rikai: Eh… su, su, susu, susu susu susu susu, su su su su su, su, susu, susu, su su **suki, daisuki!!!!**

Me: You make a good Rin!

Kuukai: *blushes* W-what?

Rikai: *blushes*

Me: Let's leave the two lovebirds alone and go to the last two questions from Naminé-chan!

Naminé: So, guys, what do you think?

Tadase: *glares at Ikuto*

Ikuto: *smirks*

Me: Well, that answer is obvious. So, that was it for Naminé-chan's review, on to the next review!

Naminé: See you next chapter!

Me: Oh, everyone, happy Valentine's day! Now for the review… it's Mouchies'!

_'Fine then! I won't torture Kairi anymore... At least not on THIS talkshow..._

Kairi; Go to the prom with me!  
Enjoy yourself!  
And get amnesia again so that you actually love me!

Ikkun; Since everyone else tortures you, I'll just go with the flow... Whack yourself with a steel pan REALLY HARD.

Come to think of it, how did you know I secretly love Kairi?'

Me: I read reviews… and now everyone already knows.

Kairi: Wait… why should I go to the prom with you?

Me: Because you have amnesia.

Kairi: I do not!

Mouchies: *hits him with hammer* now you do!

Kairi: Who are you?

Me: She's the person you love~! Oh, and I'm your owner, and you're my pet.

Rikai: Again with the 'pet' thing? It's getting annoying.

Me: Well, it's my talkshow, so if I want them to be my pets…

Rikai: Aargh.

Me: Ah, I just got this steel pan from out of nowhere! What a coincidence! Here, Iku-chan, go wild!

Ikuto: Why does everyone torture me? What have I done wrong?

Me: Nothing. We all flipped coins when you weren't there. Heads, we torture you, tails, you get tortured by us.

Ikuto: So it was all just bad luck?

Rikai: …yes?

Me: Okay, Ikuto, let's flip coins. If you win, you won't get tortured anymore.

Rikai: Heads, we win, tails, you lose.

Ikuto: Okay! I hope I will win.

Me: *flips coin* Tails, you lose!

Ikuto: Aw. Well, better luck ne… Hey, that wasn't fair!

Me: That's life. Now, here, whack yourself with this steel pan.

Ikuto: *hits self with pan*

Rikai: That was fun, I guess.

Me: Yeah, I guess.

Rikai: *pokes Ikuto* He's not moving…

Me: He's dead!

Amu: What?! I- Ikuto is dead?!

Ikuto: I'm not dead…

Me: Yikes! It's a zombie! Get the salt! *runs away*

Rikai: …Okay? That… was weird.

Ikuto: She's gone? Finally.

Rikai: Well, I guess we should go to the next review… It's mine!

_'Hi I'm Ruki-chan back in action! Whoot whoot whoot!  
Ow...my friend hit me...x3 You know Risa-chan from my talkshow...  
Anyway, I have my dares and questions ready to go!!_

So...Kuukai: YOU LIKE ME??  
Ikkun: Let's see...would you like to kill me?  
Hikari: Do you like the song My Boy by Buono! because I'm doing a sort of singing theme for my next chappie.  
Kuukai: You like Wahaha by Kanjani "8"?  
Kuukai: Save me from Nami-chan and her dare for me!! Ah!  
Ikkun: Let me give you a suggestion...STOP ACTING SO PERVERTED IN FRONT OF AMU!!  
Amu: DO YOU SERIOUSLY LIKE COLLEGE NEKO??  
Kairi: Say I love Mouchies to the whole world!!  
Mouchies: Reply to Kairi.  
Mo: Torture Ikuto more.  
InsaneWolf (Wolfie): Let's see. Be Ikuto's sister for the day.  
Nagi: Once and for all! DO YOU LIKE HIKARI OR RIMA OR ONE OF THE OTHER CO-HOSTS THAT LIKE YOU? SERIOUSLY! THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING! YOU. MUST. ANSWER!!  
P.S. All the co-hosts and characters: What song do ya like in Japanese?

Bye!  
From Ruki, Kuukai fan!!'

Ikuto: I would love to kill you!

Rikai: But you won't.

Ikuto: Why not?

Rikai: Because I told you not to.

Me: *comes back* If I like 'My Boy'? Yeah, I do.

Rikai: Yay!

Kuukai: I don't know that song, so I don't know if I like it.

Rikai: You mean Hikari doesn't know it?

Me: Exactly. Oh, if you want to hear me sing: .com/watch?v=jdy_oFsHKNc check this. It's a Dutch dub I made.

Rikai: I guess I'll check it out.

Me: Kuukai can't save you from the dare. You already did it.

Ikuto: I'm not acting perverted!

Me: And I'm not calling everyone my pet. You **are** perverted.

Rikai: Don't try to deny it. Just because you don't act perverted now, doesn't mean you never do.

Ikuto: I hate you two.

Me: And I love you too!

Rikai: And what about Amu?

Amu: Hm? What about me?

Me: Do you like Iku-chan?

Amu: *blushes* what?

Ikuto: Yeah, I'm wondering about that too.

Amu: W-why would I like that _hentai nekomimi cosplay otoko_!

Me: …You just hurt his feelings.

Rikai: And you still have to dance with him at the prom.

Me: Good luck.

Kairi: **I love Mouchies!**

Me: … Man, that amnesia really changed him.

Rikai: Yeah.

Me: … Hey, if you mix the letters of your name around you get 'Kairi'!

Mouchies: Didn't I already say I love Kairi?

Me: ... Where did you come from?

Rikai: People here have the habit of randomly popping up. Didn't you know that already?

Me: I guess I sort of forgot. And what do you have against Kairi-tan?!

Mouchies: With Mo, do you mean me? So I have to be Ikuto's sister?

Me: What kind of a dare is that? That's not really fun. Unless you start acting like Utau.

Rikai: Oooh, interesting. But, for the last question… **Nagi, who do you like?**

Nagihiko: Me? Well, I guess-

Hikari: He likes Rima, of course.

Rikai: What?

Rima: Yeah, what?

Ikuto: You, the one who always glares at Rima when she gets close to Nagihiko, say he likes Rima?

Me: Well, it's true, isn't it? Can you deny it?

Rikai: What's wrong with you?

Me: … Well, there's no way that Nagi-sama can like me…

Rima: I won! **Finally!**

Rikai: You're being mean, Rima!

Me: Let's just go on to the next review… which is InsaneWolf42's.

_'HI! My little cousn annoyed the hell out of me now so I'm kinda **. It's the perfect mood to torture shugo chara._

Iku-pon(as in Tyki-pon. Means pet.): Bring f*cking Kairi here and rape Tadase!!  
Nagihiko: Dress up as Nadeshiko, go to Amu and then say that you love her.  
Rima: Burn your *sarcastic* BEAUTIFUL hair.  
Amu: Go to an emo corner and stay there.  
Kairi: I'll lock you up in a room with a pedophile called Tadase. Have fun!  
Tadase: You know what to do. *hands dress and all girly stuff*  
Yaya: *swears a lot and insults yaya as much as possible*

Have a nice holiday!NOOT!'

Me: Ooh! I like the way you think.

Rikai: You're back to being the normal you?

Me: I just grabbed some chocolate.

Ikuto: Of course.

Rikai: I'm glad you're back to normal.

Me: Thankfully Kairi is already back. And I already cleared out a room for you two! It's room 330. It's up the stairs there and then there. Here are the keys. There are couches there so it's comfortable!

Ikuto: … I hate you.

Rikai: We love you too!

Me: And Nagi-sama, I'm _very_ sorry, but you have to do this. *hands clothes and accesoires*

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko: Why… *goes to Amu*

Amu: N- Nadeshiko?!

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko: Amu-chan… I love you.

Amu: W- what? *blushes*

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko: Is something wrong, Amu-chan?

Amu: No, it's just that… I love you too. I have for a long time.

Nagihiko/Nadeshiko: What?

Rima: What?

Rikai: What?!

Me: I'm glad that Ikuto and Tadase aren't here…

Amu: *kisses Nadeshiko*

Rima: *glares at Amu*

Me: Chill, Rima.

Rikai: Why are you so calm?

Me: Well… I don't know. Anyway, the next dare. *gets flamethrower*

Rima: No! Not my hair!

Me: *burns Rima's hair* Wow. That shorter hair looks good on you. The only problem is that the tips are burned.

Rikai: Well, it adds some flair.

Me: True.

Amu: … *goes to emo corner*

Me: That's mine.

Amu: Who cares?

Me: I just thought I'd say it.

Amu: Whatever.

Rikai: What's wrong with her?

Me: Nagihiko ran away.

Rikai: Yeah, what was that about?

Kairi: Hey, I've been gone for a while. Did I miss anything?

Me: Nothing. Anyway… *locks him in the room where Ikuto is still raping Tadase*

Rikai: They're still busy?

Me: Apparently.

Nagihiko: Disgusting.

Me: I also threw in a dress and other girly stuff. I don't think anyone wants to have that after this.

Rikai: That's true.

Yaya: … What do all those words mean?

Me: *covers Yaya's eyes* You can't see those words!

Rikai: Aren't you supposed to cover her **ears**?

Me: No, why? It's _written_, so if I cover her eyes she can't read it!

Rikai: Hey, that's sort of smart.

Me: Now for rockerchara13's review…

_'lol that was funny! miyako is the name of the main character in the story i write!:O ironic...I PLAY THE VIOLA!XD'_

Me: The name of the main character in my story is Qualia!

Rikai: You're writing a story?

Me: It's Dutch.

Rikai: Too bad, then I can't read it.

Me: Also, one more from InsaneWolf42:

_'Forgot to say some stuff...I play a little bit piano too! And to answer Ruki-chan's question i like lot's of songs but right now i like Mosaic (that's the name of it i think?)  
And that's all i think...Nikaidou is a pervert!Okay now that's all...Bye-bye!'_

Me: Okay. Now, for Rikai's pm…

_'Yeah, that was a good chapter! Kuu-chan!  
Oh, and I forgot to tell you what instrument I play.  
I play the piano, series 5.  
And I can play level 7 pieces!  
You want me to play Fur Elise?  
Oh, and I also play the clarinet, and I'm learning the violin right now.  
A vocal instrument is singing! And at school I'm in concert choir and chamber  
choir--you have to audition to be in that.  
So, I will be wearing a blue-white dress for the next chapter! Here's to  
hoping that Kuukai and Nagihiko will ask us to dance, right?  
OH yea, happy holidays! Update soon! Etto, etto, um, I think that Miya-chan  
isn't reviewing...(cry cry) But my co-hosts and you are very very nice and  
review! Thanks for the advertising on your talkshow. I hope you are successful  
with it. And maybe you'll get more reviews than I do! Updating quickly is the  
key sometimes. Once I got 10 reviews for 1 chapter! (gasp gasp) Bye! See you  
next chapter!  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan_  
_P.S. Can you post this on your talkshow, please?'_

Me: And that was all! Now, everyone can go change and then the prom can begin! Wolfie will be playing the piano, and rockerchara13 will play the viola… And I will be singing! The rest will be dancing and other stuff!

Rikai: Yeah! The prom will start!

-----

After she finally finished getting ready for the prom, Rikai walked to the location. Most people were already there, and the music had already started. She saw that Hikari was on the stage, singing. It didn't sound that good, but it was alright.

"Rikai!" She turned around and saw Kuukai. "Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to!" They started dancing. After dancing for a while Rikai saw Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto was wearing a dress, like he was told, and Amu was wearing a tuxedo.

"Stop stepping on my toes!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"I can't help it; I'm not used to girls' shoes."

"Well, I see that today's events have been forgotten. I really wonder what that was about, anyway." Rikai laughed.

"Hmm? What happened?" Kuukai asked.

"Well, Nagihiko had to dress up as Nadeshiko and confess to Amu. Then, Amu said that she loved Nadeshiko and kissed her. Nagihiko then ran away."

"That sounds like Hikari's doing."

"Hold on, I'll ask her about it." Rikai walked to the stage, where Hikari was just holding a break.

"Hey, Rikai! Cool dress!" Hikari smiled.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I can't dance. Not at all. And there's no one who would want to dance with me, anyway."

"Oh yeah, I have a question. Were you behind the 'Amu-kissing-Nadeshiko' thing?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be fun."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Hikari sighed. "It was a pain in the ass."

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Hikari from you?" Someone said. They looked at who said it and saw it was Nagihiko.

"Sure!" Rikai quickly left the two of them alone.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hikari asked him when Rikai had left.

"It's about today."

"What about it?"

"You said that there's no way I could like you. But that's not true." He looked Hikari in the eyes. "I love you, Hikari, and only you. No matter how crazy you may act sometimes."

"N- Nagi-sama…" Hikari blushed. She wanted to say something else, but couldn't, as Nagihiko had pressed his lips onto hers. Hikari kissed him back, her face still red.

**End of chapter**


End file.
